Omi's Gift
by Precognition74
Summary: revamped from the original, but looks almost completely different.


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. It's property of weiß project, Takehito Koyasu and other people.

A/N: OCs will be present, but they're only minor side characters. I swear, more of the mainstream characters will appear soon. This is the un beta-ed version, the beta-ed one will be up soon. I just wanna see what the response is first. R and R please!!

==============

Omi's gift chapter 1 (revamped)

==============

"Anou, minasan, I think I have a problem..." Omi told Ran, Yohji and Ken over dinner. They were having rice, miso soup, fish, broccoli with cheese and teriyaki chicken. Delicious food, all courtesy of Ran. The four Weiß assassins were seating together at the table like any other normal Japanese family.

"What problem? Girl problem?" Yohji teased. Ken sputtered, he thought Omi was gay.

"No, Yohji-kun, it's much worse. I wish it were that simple." Omi muttered, poking at the broccoli with his chopsticks trying to dip it in more cheese.

"Omi, you can tell us, we will try to help you as much as we can. You know you can trust us." Said Ken. Ran peered at the anxious poking of the broccoli over the rim of this soup bowl. 'The soup would have tasted nicer with more seaweed.' He though. Omi brought the antagonized vegetable to his mouth and nibbled at it experimentally before popping it into his mouth to chew.

"I'm psychic." Said the broccoli-bully quietly as e poked his chopstick into another broccoli to torment.

"Omi, stop poking at the broccoli, its bad manners, don't mumble, speak properly." Chided Ran, not having heard what Omi said. Yohji and Ken blinked; they couldn't have heard what they did. Omi sighed, dipped the greenie into more cheese then ate it. After swallowing, he shrugged.

"I'm psychic." He repeated, this time they heard him, they all did. He was getting frustrated at repeating so many times.

"You're what?" Ran asked again, to reconfirm.

"Gee, I'm a psychic. Get it? You know? ESP, Schwarz cronies they kind of psychic." Omi nearly shouted. The 3 other Weiß Kittens nodded dumbly.

Suddenly, Yohji laughed. "It's a joke right?"

Omi frowned as he eyed the lanky playboy critically. That was not a joke. Yohji looked a Omi's serious countenance, then the smile faded.

"No shit. You called that a problem??!"

Omi winced under the volume and tone of Yohji exclamation. Ran's Death glare and Ken's hurt look made it all the more worse too. He held up his hands, the stress was beginning to get to him.

"Yeah, it's a freaking problem. Happened 2 weeks ago. Happy? I shouldn't have told you if I knew that you were going to reacted like that." Omi retorted. From around the room, glass broke. Omi glanced at the broken stuff and ran up to his room. It was becoming an awfully bad habit of his, running away from the problem. It had been like that for a while, every time, he got agitated, stuff broke or floated or moved or something like that.

At first, Omi had just brushed it off as pure coincidence, but then, they did not stop, and he began to suspect something was up. So he went online to research bout it. Most of the signs and symptoms pointed to him having ESP. but that was quite impossible right? Only bad guys and freaks had ESP. he wasn't a freak!

Omi locked the door behind him and began grabbing a bag and some stuff. He was seriously hurt by heir reactions, but wasn't naïve to think that they were any less disgusted. Omi thought back to the time Weiß found out he was a Takatori. Let's just say that. It wasn't a pretty sight, a death blow in and of itself. But a cat had nine lives. Omi wasn't an exception.

Ran had seen him as traitor, until he had renounced his own blood. Hell, he had been willing to embrace the truth of a new family. He had hoped that Weiß would be happy for him. But they weren't. Perhaps it was for his good, but it still hurt. Perhaps it would be better if his father and brothers weren't a corrupt and sick politician, a mad scientist or a mad hunter. But that was beside the point. They were family.

Now that he has ESP, what would they think? Refuse the presence of his powers? Condemn him? Kill him? Conduct experiments on him? Omi felt deathly afraid. To his knowledge, there was no way of removing ESP once it had manifested. What would he have to endure not only from Kritiker, but also everyday people?

"Chibi, we're sorry about just now, we didn't mean to freak out. Please Omi, you can trust us." That would be Yohji-kun. Only he would use such a demeaning term.

Omi 'tsk-ed' he could tell that they were disgusted with him. They saw him as a freak.

No, it would not do. Glancing back at his door, Omi climbed through the windows and climbed to ground level with the help of an old Sakura tree. He hailed a cab to a hotel.

Omi swore the Taxi driver was giving him funny looks. Somewhat disapproving. Apparently he thought Omi was a runway. Well, that wasn't too far away from the truth, he did run away from home after all.

One hour later, Omi found himself standing outside room 1025. He slid the card key into the slot and the door swung open with a soft 'beep'.

The room was simple, an economy class room that was below his intended budget. Inside was a single bed, desk, chair, a small bar, a door leading to the bathroom and a door leading to the bathroom, and another leading out into the balcony. Omi sighed, locked the door securely behind him, locked the balcony door and looked up the vents. He nodded in approval; it could only be opened from within.

He felt that he were a prisoner in his own room, he still failed to feel safe. Omi suddenly felt very foolish. Why was he hiding from is own nakama? 'No, I'm not hiding from them. I'm protecting them. Who knows when my ESP may strike and hit them? What if the building were to collapse?' But Omi knew that he was only lying to himself. Even if he weren't hiding from them, chances were, he would not be able to level the building. Very few telekinetics are strong enough.

The Weiß operatives then boot his computer. It was still early, lots of time before taking a nap. There could be more research to be done. He needed to know more about ESP and fast too. There's little time.

==============

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The caller ID told him that it was Ken. Omi wondered if he ought o give them a chance.

"Moshi moshi."

"Omi, we were getting worried. You weren't in your room."

"You broke into my room." A quiet statement.

"... yes, Omi, we're sorry." There was a slight hesitance. It felt as if it weren't sincere.

"You see me as a freak." Omi whispered.

"I'm sure there's someway to undo the psychic sit that possessed you, you need help, counseling." That did it. They did not deny it. They want to refuse, kill the new part of him. He did not truly care for his well being. They were in denial. His heart ached.

"Ken-kun, I like you. I like Ran-kun, a like Yohji-kun. But there are some things that are impossible. I won't be returning. My belongings can go to the replacement or any charitable organization. Tell Birman I'm AWOL or whatever. I don't care. Any how, I won't return. Bombay of Weiß is dead. Tsukiyono Omi has returned his debt. He has faded out of existence. Don't look for him ever again." Omi put down the phone before they could reply.

There had not been much to be desired in the first place. There was much to have been impossible. They saw psychics as freaks. Weiß saw Omi as a freak. It was unbearable. It had not been exactly a rash decision. Omi thought over the various scenarios that would play out when he told them.

He turned to the flashing laptop screen. Another stupid pop-up ad. Those things were infinitely irritating. He remembered the 'Schwarz cronies', Nagi was it? The telekinetic. 'How ironic, I've become the exact same ting I feared and fought. Is that my punishment?' and the organization... Esset right? Although much activity decreased, there was no denying that they still existed. In fact, Omi personally believed that they were just biding for time, accumulating more lackeys and basically taking a quiet and long-term approach to world domination. Just 3 weeks ago, before all the shit started, GEIS had given information that a new Training base had opened in Tokyo.

Wait! Esset... SZ... Schwarz... Psychic... ESP. "Meep!" 'Ok, that's bad, bad, very bad! Oh gosh! They'll be coming for me now!" Omi realized with a start. Panicking slightly, he began to hack into the SZ database. It didn't take long. Virtual technology had seriously fallen since the fall of the citadel and of Schwarz. In another window, he was running a self designed program to transfer all mission reports, Kritiker information, as well as money to a new venue.

On the main page, his own name: Tsukiyono Omi appeared under the enlisting section. It was posted just the day before! How the hell did they find out?!

The sound of the hotel room fridge smashing against the wall shock omi out of his shock. Omi winced. He had to control that thing! The laptop was finally fully charged, he hotel room was paid, the damage deposits would cover the damage to the fridge. He didn't really care about retrieving the deposit. He would leave Japan. Yes. But where to go? Where to go that SZ and Kritiker will not find him?

It seemed impossible. No, the most dangerous place was the safest, they would search around them and beyond. They would not care to search right under their noses. But how can he keep himself hidden? It would be a formidable task and would require all the energy and cunning to accomplish it. But was it worth it? Staying in Japan? Living in hear for the rest of his life, attracting undue attention from society. Could he stand it?

SZ was a worldwide organization, hey had branches of ESP Training in almost all major cities in the world. He would never be able to fully hide form him. Not like this. Kritiker would be easier. It was mainly concentrated in German, Japan and America, particularly in Tokyo, Berlin and New York. Esset of course had longer arms then that, seeping into even minor cracks like Africa and even the Philippines.

Besides, chances of getting caught were also very high. Should that mean to him that he should surrender because no mater what he did, he would be bound to them forever? Should he risk experiencing short-lived freedom only to fall over to captivity? Should he surrender to one organization to be protected from the other? If so, which one? Omi didn't think much of Kitiker's capabilities against a psychic organization like Esset. But the thought of joining up with the alleged enemy seemed too much to bear. He knew the 'teaching methods' Rosenkreuz, the training facility used. No human should be forced to undergo that.

Omi thought of Schwarz, the enemy group seemed to have disappeared. He thought of Nagi, the person who seemed to share the same psychic power as he did. But the other telekinetic seemed different, trained from young, infinitely powerful, confident, and unfaltering. The sheer power and skill Nagi displayed was appalling. There seemed no end to Nagi's power, he never seemed tired or drained or even seem to break a sweat. Not eve after leveling an entire mansion. Omi doubt Schwarz was dead. He felt that every battle, Weiß was defeated. Omi could not think how could the rest of Weiß think that they were equally matched when is so obviously not true.

Having been trained from young in battle analysis, he could clearly recognize that Schwarz was unconcerned, or maybe they kept Weiß alive out of amusement. Or perhaps it was a plan devised by the precognitive. Anyway, they were spared by some stroke of luck or more. Could he be like them? No, consorting with the enemy was NOT an option.

"But what if Schwarz weren't the enemy anymore " Omi's mind whispered. But that would be impossible. Schwarz were evil, they would wish him ill. Especially the telepath guy. Schuldig seemed to derive sick pleasure from tormenting the littlest Weiß Kitten. The mind games, oh how it hurt so much! To have a foreign presence probing in your mind, to have your sense of individuality snatched away, to be vulnerable from having secrets revealed. To kill his loved one.

Although Ouka was his sister, he didn't know that, the feeling he felt towards her was love. If blood-stained assassin could love, he could. The incestuous relationship did not last long. Perhaps it was to the creator's wrath he'd induced when he kissed her pliable soft lips. Or maybe it was the act of sodomy it would inevitably lead to that begged the mad man to finish her off. The sour taste in his stomach didn't seem wrong, the love, why did Ouka die?

Omi held back a sob that threatened to break through his firm barriers. There was no point in staying in the past. Ouka would want him to live in the present and future. Beside, he had already gotten her demise hadn't he? It was all so confusing.

=====================

Suddenly, the sound of some unidentified material scrapping against metal could be heard from above Omi. The soft scuttling from overhead was barely audible, would have been inaudible if not for his trained ears. There was something eerie about it all. a slight feeling of unease that kept him on his toes. Omi switched off his laptop and collected hi unpacked belongings into his bag. It was better to be safe than to be sorry, and in this case, mobility would be ideal on short notice. And over the years, Omi had learnt to trust his instinct. The assassin in him always seemed more conscious than himself.

Then there it was again, scratching soft, it came from the vents. Omi was worried now, he quickly slid the cards though the card reader and pushed open the door. There was a man in black walking in his direction! Omi readied darts in one hand, lethal projectiles positioned to attack if nessessary even as he doubled back into the room and opened the balcony door. There was aloud thud behind him. Another unwelcomed presence, he had emerged from the vens. Omi thought that they could only be opened from within the room... how...

Looking down upon he bright City of Tokyo, Omi almost felt was if he had a sudden phobia for heights. It looked to be a great way down. 3 choices Jump and die, Jump and survive, or surrender to the 3 men, Esset. Choices, choices. Ace the chance of dying or becoming SZ's lackey? It wasn't a difficult choice; Omi knew he'd rather die. The Young hacker of Weiß shot a string across to the next building and swung without even testing the strength of its hold. There was no time to spare.

A rush of adrenaline from the swing, faded quickly, as he reached the dilapidated warehouse opposite safely. That in and of itself was a miracle. Omi did not expect the string to hold. From afar, the men seemed pretty much lost for an action that was his chance! It bought him time to escape.

Omi ran to the ground level, entered the meandering alleyways, mostly unnamed. It was where the Dark Beasts wander, and where the White Vigilantes hunted. Omi knew these roads and the areas as well as the pal of his hand.

He knew for sure, the men-in-black could not out best him in his territory. He would be safe, at least for the time being. It would be his temporary haven. But in order to claim true freedom, fast thinking and skill was needed.

Where would he spend the night? The streets? Certainly not. A certain amount of pride refused to let him slumber with 'street vermin'. Street rats could attack anytime, he had valuables, is laptops, a state-of-art equipment, his money, Treasures for any street trash. Omi knew that if anyone went close, he could probably wake immediately, but he'd rather not test it.

He noticed that he had entered the BC32Q cluster. That was not its official name though, the place didn't have one. BC32Q was only called that by Kriiker operatives, it made conveying locations a lot easier, especially in Japan. All unnamed streets and buildings, such as the one he was at had to be classified and coded. Omi looked at the drain. Route 32 would lead him to the GEIS (General El Inoran Society) Headquarters.

It was an underground society, very adept at gathering information, in fact, he himself require their help sometimes. Omi didn't know what they stood to gain, hacking and prying into people's business, but as long as they did not become a target, did not interfere with Kritiker and its missions or his own personal life, Omi didn't really care what they did. GEIS was very useful in providing all sorts of information, they were the best in that field. No contest. But they used unorthodox methods, that many other information-gatherers would scorn at, that's what made them so good. They dealt with anything from hacking o infiltrations, sliding in tiny cracks in society.

Omi himself had made quite a number of contacts in GEIS too. Perhaps he had unwittingly admitted himself into their organization? Shrugging off the feeling of being watched, Omi slid into the sewers. It was a maze, perhaps they were complicated by GEIS, and they certainly didn't appear the way they did in blueprints. It seemed as a form of protection?

Drip. Drip.

Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Pause.

The modified Morse code. Although modern society and technology look down upon using such conventional and outdated methods of communication, it worked very well in times like those. There it went again, Omi went to a halt.

Tap. Tap.

The message automatically translated itself in his mind. Although Omi had taken quite a long time to learn it, it was a basic requirement.

'_ID code?' _

_'Bombay.' _

_'Ok. Proceed.' _

Then only did Omi proceed forward in the direction of the tapping sound. To move any further than the code was sent would only mean that the intruder did not understand the code and is actually a stranger. Such intruders would be captured and their intent investigated, sometimes by brutal and callous means. Omi never wanted to hear the scream of the tortured again. He did. Once, on his first visit to GEIS.

He himself had only gained access by all his cunning, research skills and social skills, it took a very long time, and also memorizing the code, and lots of other basic information, then only did he ventured into the sewers at the tender age of 14. Just a few months after graduating in a Kritiker funded school with a degree in computer engineering, criminal psychology. That was only for academics, in addition to basic education of languages, mathematic, history, geography and ethics. Physically, he had gone for projectile training and basic hand to hand combat. Those skills were further honed until the formation of Weiß. More skills were also added.

But the point is, armed only with a handful of tranquilizer darts, a knife, his laptop, his body, mind, skills and little more, he dared venture into dangerous territory.

Soft soled sneakers squeaked against the wet ground. Omi winced. Assassins were not meant to make any sound. They were quiet, silent even. They can lend into any society. They were supposed to be trained for that. They can control all their thoughts, feelings and emotions. Omi suddenly felt inferior. He was none of those things, and perhaps even less?

Hisoka, a Knight of the First Tier', was standing, leaning against the walls. His leather-gloved hand on the grimy walls, he smiled gently at the sight of 'Bombay'. Then he motioned for Omi to follow him. Omi was surprised, they didn't usually send and escort for him, not a Knight of the First Tier anyway. He wasn't important nor dangerous enough for that.

His mental maps told maps that they were walking from the south sector towards route 36. Why was Hisoka leading him away from the base? Then they switched to route 41. Then 28. Finally, they ended up in the ultimate destination, west sector, in the base.

The detour was clever. Deserving of being designed by the GEIS. There was a by- pass, just brushing pass East Sector. That was ingenious, it led the enemy, if present, to think that it wasn't there. Reverse psychology. Also, regular secret passes were made. Recently too, much had changed in the route since he'd been there. The sewers had probably been designed such that any place in the GEIS could only be reached by a specific roundabout route.

Only when Hisoka and Omi reached the base then only were words exchanged.

"Hello, Bombay, you really haven't visited in a while, I thought you'd abandoned us," said Hisoka feigning childishness, "have you noticed the changes in design? Modified by Jeddiah, and refined by Minava, Lois and myself."

"Ah, it's been a while since I visited, I hope everything's fine?"

"Bombay, the Lord Jeddiah wants to see you." Hisoka's expression suddenly changed, it was more serious. Emerald eyes lost its humor quickly. He was a Knight of the First Tier, and they were Lord Jeddiah's right hand men. Hisoka seemed to have been in GEIS for a very long time to have earned the Lord's trust.

The boy who looked barely older than Omi led him to another maze of corridor some lighted with candles, others with electric lights. Then they came to a dim room. There was a simple wooden table, a young lady, and the Lord Jeddiah himself.

"Good day, Bombay."

"You wanted to see me?" Omi asked, he was just a wee bit nervous. The Lord was clad in plain black, very simple attire for a 'Lord' but, GEIS were beyond such silly material possessions, they only hinder movement, an inconvenience. The unrefined hand gestured towards a chair.

"Sit my boy, you too, Hisoka." He said. Both boys complied, taking seats opposite the leader and pioneer of GEIS.

"It has come to my notice that currently 2 organizations are looking for you. The one you once worked for, and another, called Esset, or SZ for short", Omi wasn't too incredibly surprised that their intelligence had gotten hold of the information so quickly, but it was just vaguely frightening. "We would like you to know that you won't be safe here. It's fine to stay the night. We shall accommodate you tonight. You can rest in peace. But note, you must leave at latest 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Until then, you're here as our guest. You may not realize it yt, bonbay, but you've become family. We're truly sorry we cannot really help you in your times of need, but we'll try to help you as much as we can"

Omi was glad. If they said he'd be safe, he would be, their intelligence was never wrong. But the last line disturbed him. Then Lord Jeddiah stood up, walked to a glass cabinet, took a riding crop and walked to stand in front of Omi. The action seemed familiar; Omi knew what strange ceremony it was going to be used for. It shocked him, and yet, his body acted on its own accord, dropping to one knee delicately.

"I knight thee, Bombay, Knight of the Third Tier." Said Jeddiah in a strong voice. How ironic that the new family he had joined had used his old his code name. It gave a feeling that perhaps he'd never be free of his past, not fully.

The Knights of the First Tier, were smiling at the shocked boy benignly. They were happy for him. The years he'd been in GEIS, Lord Jeddiah had made a soundless decision to promote and accept the young hacker into their ranks, his position and slowly risen in the years. Bombay was skilled and smart. He was a genius. GEIS recognized his talent. And the Knights of the First Tier treated him as family, they trusted them.

Minava, a woman who looked around the age of 28. She had already been in GEIS when he'd arrive; she was a Knight of the Third Tier then.

Lois was the resident 'Mage'. It would seem to Omi that Lois was a psychic and a rather powerful one too. Perhaps in Precognition. There were times that the man seemed to know things before they happened, but that was just a guess. Or it could be that Lois was just very good at prediction. Those 2 skills were very different indeed. The man, was often not around, but when he had been, was cold and aloof, not very unlike Aya. Maybe that was where he'd learnt to deal with Aya's indifference from?

Hisoka was a Second Squire when Omi first approached them. A young and talented hacker, Hisoka was the youngest of the Knights of the First Tier, it bothered Omi sometimes, that perhaps the other teen had a family. Or maybe, he was an orphan. Omi knew though, that when Hisoka joined GEIS, he'd left his family and past behind. Were they all alike? Being together just to lick one another's wounds, pretending to be strong, GEIS may just be all just a façade for individual, pathetic like they all were, to band together towards a common notion.

Lord Jeddiah, was a laughing middle-aged man. Nobody knew of his past, but it seemed to concern petty politics. He probably got tired of it all. He kindly put many young boys and girls under his care, all the members of GEIS were personally admitted by the man, and made sure they were given food, education and lodgings. Many a street rats were admitted, but only if they were strong enough, only if they were smart enough.

"Lord Jeddiah, I don't know what to say... thank you..." said Omi. They understood each other. GEIS were kindred spirits. Omi was sure this family's going to be better than Weiß, although they couldn't afford many things. They clearly understood each other, once outcasts of society.

"Call me Jeddiah, all my knight have won that privilege. Now, life going to be harsh on you tomorrow. Minava's going to give you a small check-up, on the physical stuff. Grab a tea, Hisoka will lead you to your room. Lois will be back from a mission soon. He will brief you in your room. We may not do much to help you, but this once, we offer food, bed and security. Peace be with you."

"Peace be with you." Replied Omi in the ancient greeting.

Minava and Hisoka took a side each, nodded at the Lord and led Omi through the maze again.

"I hope you've been eating well. You still look too skinny for your age."

"Minava-san!" Omi protested. Why did it always come to this? He was annoyed, but knowing that someone cared covered it all.

"Well, we'll have to fatten you up then," said Hisoka smilingly.

"Don't you start, boy, you're almost was skinny as Bombay, if not, more. Shut it, take care of yourself first." Chided Minava scoldingly. Hisoka immediately started blushing.

"Datte... Minava-neesan, you already stuff me. Just face up that it's genes," Whined Hisoka, behaving that the teenager he was. Actually, Omi fully understood the other boy's sentiment. Every time he stayed back for dinner at the GEIS headquarters, he would undeniably be stuffed to bursting. If he didn't know better, Omi would have thought they want him as roasted turkey.

Minava led him to her 'office' to take height and weight. She was the resident 'Healer' of GEIS and she did her job diligently. Making sure all malnourished boys and girls were taken good care of. All members were also vaccinated against almost all manner of diseases. Omi knew that she was once a practicing doctor, but for some reason of another, gave up for old life to join GEIS.

Then they went to the canteen, a few of the boys were fidgeting in her presence when she commented on their choice of dinner. She also cast a few remarks on how they should be taking care of themselves better, before handpicking a meal for the 2 boys by her side. As Minava brandished he labeled and barked out a few modifications she anted made to the menu, Hisoka and Omi mouthed. "Mother hen" and sighed simultaneously. A few of the younger member caught the word and nodded vigorously. The subject of their loss of words eyed Hisoka and Omi critically as she complained to the cooks about having too much processed food in their diet.

Finally they were done eating and Hisoka led them to Omi's room, giving the other boy a blue towel, some of his clothes and nudged him in the direction of the toilet.

Omi stared at the nearly fully black outfit Hisoka was lending him. Hisoka shrugged. "You really don't wanna be caught unprepared in the middle of the night and come running out in pajamas I guess. Anyway, you don't have time to bathe and change tomorrow. Might as well sleep in this. I give it to you. We cannot keep you safe, I hope, this will at least grant you proper attire."

The last line seemed tinged with guilt. Hisoka probably knew the behind the scenes information, and it bothered him.

Omi daren't protest. Looking at the bundle of cotton, leather and other stuffs, he made his way to the bathroom.

Soon, Omi came out in the clothes. His hair was still wet and dripping. He was wearing a turtleneck cotton shirt, skintight leather pants secured with a belt. Knee-high boots were worn over clean socks. The leather trench coat was draped over his arm. Bombay's old mission uniform was stuffed in a laundry bag. He walked back to his room. Omi was rather surprised at the combat boots barely made noise against the hard cement floor.

The room was small and simple, barely enough space for the single bed with plain white sheets and a small laptop case on the floor. HIS laptop and backpack were on the bed. Immediately he booted up his laptop, hacked into hi mobile phone line subscriber, and cancelled the line, connecting to the Ethernet instead. His wireless Kritiker provided internet service was cancelled too, connected to the internet by a self-designed internet connection program ad internal device. It was all for fun when he created those systems, they were jus for fun. Omi never expected to really use it.

Just as Omi was keying in the last sequence of codes to transfer the last of his money to another account, he heard the door open. Omi put down his laptop and readied a few darts, poised for action.

Lois.

"I'm clear, go back to your hacking before you leave tracks."

Omi bit his lip, picked up the laptop and completed the sequence gingerly, not really concentrating, but skilled enough to put half his attention on the man.

Bombay, I'm here for your final briefing. The time is 2300. You will sleep at 2330 after this briefing and the collection of several articles. You will wake at 0600. it is not enough sleep, but any longer will become risky. At 0600 report to the canteen for breakfast. At 0630, you shall report to the west sector. Hisoka will lead you through the Myraid and you will resurface at the Kritiker's assumed route 65. A motorcycle will be provided. We assume you can ride such a vehicle?"

Omi nodded. It was like a mission briefing. Take in details, follow them.

"The predicted time that both of you will reach route 65 is 0715. Hisoka will guide you to 162A, situated in west Osaka where you will then rest at a GEIS controlled inn. After resting for 1 hour, you're on your own. Hisoka will then return to base. Acknowledge?"

"Hai."

"If any comes up... like if either SZ of Kritiker were to find you in the middle of the night or before the plan can be put into action, Hisoka will then lead you to the south or North sector. Then, sorry. It's beyond us. Let's just hope that it'll never come to that.

"You shall then proceed to the Medical Wing to collect the items." Lois turned and left, like he'd never been there. Lois almost sounded as if he thought the plan would not work. He felt uneasy. Grabbing his laptop and stuff, Omi put it in the bag they provided. It seemed relatively waterproof. Also inside was a small first-aid kit with antiseptic, sterile tweezers and various other types of dressings. Also they held some painkillers and antibiotics. The entire bag just smelt of Minava's tampering.

Always be ready. His mind told him. There was just something, smething about the way Hisoka asked him to be asleep in proper clothes. The way Minava spoke as if that were his last meal there. Something about the way Lois hinted that he may not stay at GEIS for long enough for the plan to work.

_Always be ready._

_Never trust anybody except yourself._

_Do not believe what people you 'believe' tell you, they can lie._

_Never let your guard down, it can cause you your life._

Each of those wise words was said by Hisoka, Minava and Lois. They knew something he didn't. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Unless... unless, masaka! Somebody in GEIS was going to betray him to SZ. Definitely SZ. That would be... Lord Jeddiah himself!

'_Do not believe what people you 'believe' tell you, they can lie.'_

Those were Minava's words at dinner.

'_Always be ready'._

That was what Hisoka said before passing him the clothes.

'_Never let your guard down, it can cause you your life.'_

That was what Lois said at the door.

'_Never trust anybody except yourself.'_

Those were the words Lois gave him as he left through the door.

With a sudden understanding, Omi grabbed the bag and sneaked through the corridors, carefully avoiding the cameras and exited the base quietly through the West sector. Lois had told him North of South. That would mean that if Jeddiah were truly lying, the safest would be West or East. RosenKreuz was in the direction of the East Sector. West would be safest. Omi snaked through the sewers and got out in western Tokyo. By that time, Fatigue was catching up with hi, and it was already 0100. the streets were dark and empty.

Omi automatically headed towards a telephone booth. It was a cold night, and the trench coat was barely thick enough. How Omi wished that he could be warm and safe in the Koneko or even the GEIS base. He closed the door behind him and huddled towards the side of the booth, eyelids nearly drooping on their own accord.

Suddenly, a rush of cold air entered the room as the door swung open and a heavy force hit the back of his head. The last word Omi uttered before blacking out was '_Nagi_...'


End file.
